


Соло

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Collage, Cyborgs, Gen, Technology, aesthetic, tumblr collage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: «Вот смотрю я на тебя, и знаешь, что вижу? Ходячий говорящий труп». Ви: нетраннер, соло и просто несчастный человек.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Соло




End file.
